


An Altmer's Diary

by vBlueButterflyv



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vBlueButterflyv/pseuds/vBlueButterflyv
Summary: Mirondil, a young female Altmer, Her father, wanting her to join Cyrodill's prestige Mage's College has shipped her off, fresh from Summerset, Cyrodill is a very strange place!Especially if you can't remember the first night off the dock, been completely robbed and wake up imprisoned - awaiting execution!





	1. Welcome to Cyrodiil

**Welcome to Cyrodill  
  
**

**Morndas, 27th Last Seed, 3E430**

Where am I? It’s dark, cold, wet - what’s that smell? Gods I’m hungry. Slowly opening my eyes my head spines, throbbing painfully.  
Looking around I realise - to my extreme shock - that I’m locked within the confines of a jail cell.

“What in Oblivion am I doing here?” Slowly standing I hold the side of my head, hoping its contents won’t fall out.  
Grabbing the filthy bars I shout as loudly as I can, “Hello! I think there’s been a mistake! I shouldn’t be here!”And, what do we have here?” A Bosmer locked in a cell opposite mine, slowly emerges from the shadows, smiling, “an Altmer maiden? How does it feel to be locked up with the rest of us? I’m getting out soon but _you_. You know what I overheard the guards say earlier? You’re going to be executed come dawn! You’re going to _DIE_ down here! Haha!”

Sneering at him, “Shut up, Bosmer scum! How _dare_ you even speak to me!” My head hurt way too much to care, turning away I walked as far as I could to the far end of my cell, which wasn’t very far and plopped myself back where I had woken up.  
How did I even get into this situation? I tried to think back, I remembered arriving at the Cyrodiil docks, having travelled all the way from the Summerset Isles to join Cyrodiil’s Mages guild. My father had written to a close family friend, an Argonian by the name of Teekeeus which was the head wizard of the Chorrol Mages Guild.

Being new to Cyrodiil I was supposed to meet up with someone, paid to escort me to Chorrol but everything went blank after my arrival.  
Looking down I realised I wasn’t wearing my original clothes, my beautiful blue silk dress was instead replaced with rags, rags that stunk of its previous owner, which probably had died in them. I shot up, panicking, how long was I to be locked up in here? Why was I locked up? Why couldn’t I remember how I got here? And how did I get into these awful prison rags? The thought of someone changing my unconscious and very naked body made me feel sick.

“How _dare_ they!” In a burst of anger, I hit the wall beside me, clinching I grabbed my hand, cursing every god known to nirn.  
Strangely I heard what sounded like a small pebble bouncing off rock, just on the other side of the wall that I hit.  
Pressing my ear close to the wall I listened carefully, I could hear an echo. There was an empty space.  
Standing back I noticed a small chunk of stone had fallen into the wall, pressing hard at the rest of the stone, it completely fell inwards.  
My heart skipped, running to the bars I quickly checked to see if any guards had heard - no - thank the gods.  
Was this my chance to escape? The dirty Bosmer did say I was going to be executed, for what - I had no idea.

“I’ve got no choice then, I must get out of here,” I whispered, my voice trembling slightly.

I started to quickly push more and more large stones, the wall giving way enough to fit through. I had to be quick, did the guards check up on the prisoners? And if they did, how long did I have before they’d set the alarm?  
Peering through the entrance, my stomach dropped, it was pitch black! Looking sidelong at the prison cell opposite I decided to descend into the darkness before invoking a light spell, being an Altmer I did know at least a few minor spells that would hopefully come in handy but my minor Mage Light spell would most likely give off enough light to cause attention… So in I went, not knowing how I was to get out again.  
The Mage Light spell, a tiny orb of light that hovered just above my head helped me see at least a good 10 meters ahead of me, making the darkness much less frightful.

“There, that’s better.” I also had many other minor spells of which governed most of the arcane classes, this being the reason why my father wanted me to join Cyrodiil’s College.  
The first thing I was going to do, when finally getting to safety, was write my father and--But I couldn’t write him could I? Huffing, I continued down what seemed like a carved out corridor of sorts, probably made as an emergency escape for the king, escape from what? I didn’t care, I only hoped it would lead me outside!  
Walking for a while I began to hear something scratching, turning a sharp corner I screamed.  
A huge sewer rat as large as a small dog, leapt from its hiding spot, huge rodent teeth snapping at my faceBy instinct I produced the first of three destruction spells I knew, sending a small fireball hurtling towards the rat. The fireball hit, enveloping into flames, it instantly dropped to the ground, squeaking loudly until it stopped. The smell of charred flesh and burnt rat fur made me want to hurl.

“Gods I can’t wait to get out of here.” Stepping closer I could see what the rat was gnawing at, a skeleton. It had been laying there within the darkness for quite some time, dressed with what used to be a fine cotton dress.  
Looking down at my own garb, I pursed my lips deciding whether it moral to take the clothes of the dead.  
Maybe in this case it was ok? I was freezing down here! And those clothes plus the hood that lay next to the skeleton would help keep me warm.  
The dress was a little short, just covering my knees but it smelt a whole lot better considering. Tucking my hair into the hood I started to feel a lot better.

“Ok, time to move, Mirondil.” Dusting my new dress off I noticed a small wooden chest out of the corner of my eye.  
“What’s this?” Kneeling down to open it my eyes suddenly widened, inside was a small handful of gold coins and a large sapphire.  
“Praise Magnus.” Holding the sapphire I then glanced back to the skeleton, a small arrow protruded out of her ribcage.  
Following the direction of where I estimated the arrow could have been fired from, sure enough, I found yet another smaller skeleton.

“Well don’t you look ugly.” Grimacing I had a closer look, “looks like a Goblin - and what’s this?” The goblin, clutched in its small clawed hand was a satchel, most likely belonging to the female skeleton.  
The whole scene looked like a fight gone wrong, the female had tried receiving what was in the chest, only to come into contact with a sewer Goblin of which stole her satchel after firing an arrow but how did the goblin die?  
A shiny object glittered from beneath the goblin, curious I turned the skeleton over and found a beautifully crafted silver dagger. Reaching to pick it up, my hand hesitated, sensing magic I knew straight away it was enchanted.

“Huh. So this is what the sheath is for.” My new dress had a small leather sheath connected to a leather belt, sewn around the waistline.  
“What enchantment I wonder?” Sheathing the dagger I decided it along with the satchel would be better off with me then gone useless amongst the dirt and darkness.  
There was a locked door nearby, surprisingly though a key was sitting helpfully within the keyhole.

“Convenient.” Not bothering to question it I opened the door and continued onwards.

Another dark and foul-smelling room awaited me, something in the air tickled my gag reflex, not wanting to continue without at least a little knowledge of what lay ahead. Casting a small spell by placing both hands over my eyes.  
A minor Detect-Life spell from the School of Mysticism, enabling those that cast it to see the life essence of another - even through walls. Though I couldn’t see very far, it did make me feel less afraid.  
At once, detecting at least three red glowing orbs; indicating three (of something) was heading _my_ way - And fast!

Diving out of the way, three large rats ran past like their lives depended upon it - and no wonder!  
Looking up I could hardly breathe, stumbling through the darkness was the foulest most terrifying creature I had _ever_ seen!

“What in Oblivion is a _Zombie_ doing down here?” Scampering to my feet, I quickly cast a protective shield spell right before it’s large decaying arm hurled down with enough force to crack the thin light layer of the shield.  
Rolling out of the way I quickly got back to my feet, running as fast as I could.  
In sheer panic, I almost tripped over my own feet! slipping down the slight hill before me.  
Turned a sharp corner, my heart skipped at the sight of yet another close door. Holding my breath, I turned the doorknob and to my extreme delighted relief, the door opened!  
Gods. Was the Zombie _moaning?_ How? I’m was sure it had no head!  
Tearing the door open - I slammed it closed - turned around and fell

Being taken off-guard by that awful ’Zombie _moaning’_ my light-orb suddenly vanished. Leaving me abruptly engulfed by a sudden unnerving darkness. I fell almost as suddenly as I was engulfed by shadow, so for what ‘felt’ like a long time - I felt like I was falling into a bottomless void.  
The odd feeling went away as soon as I landed - and it was a rough landing!  
I had landed hard upon something sharp, it painfully piercing my right calve.  
Sobbing, I grabbed my leg.  
Summoning the orb back, I suddenly felt light-headed, seeing a small arrowhead had embedded itself.

“Curse Mehrunes Dagon’s fat arse!” I froze suddenly, hearing the now familiar sounds of squeaks and scratches.  
A large rat leapt from a corner, biting my forearm - grabbing it I quickly used another destructive spell ‘shocking touch’. A weaker spell then fireball but fairly effective against lower levelled life-forms.  
Electricity coursed through its body causing it to violently seize, going completely stiff within my grasp.  
I myself slowly found myself slowly begin to freeze up, inwardly ’ _shocked_ ’ at the results of what a constant stream of electricity can do to an animal.  
Was it like this for only small, furry creatures? Or was it the same for anything that possessed a heart-beat? Continuing to ‘examine’ the rodent, with more fascination then was probably healthy.  
Quickly, it began to flame and smoulder, as it slowly and surprisingly started to look like I had used a fireball spell on it - and it _smelt_ like it too. I was still curious though, not wanting to stop my little experiment.  
Deciding to continue, I began to breathe through my mouth.  
I would _have_ to stop soon though - the rat was beginning to feel very hot.

“Hmm. Must be cooking from the _inside_!” Unlike my fireball, it charred the flesh instantly, like fire naturally does! But unlike fire, electricity does it damage from _within_.

“Just amazing, purely fascinating--.” My little moment of welcomed curiosity had rudely decided to explode directly into my unshielded face.  
Not only, would I forever remember and be able to describe in articulate detail what the charred remains of RAT _smelt like.  
_But was also over- _generously_ gifted the ability of forever-knowing what extremely over-electrified rat _tasted_ like!  
Another rat was quickly on its way, leaping from a corner to my left - this time though - I was ready.

“What? Were you just watching within the darkness while your little rodent buddy got fried? What’s _wrong_ with you?” Casting a shield spell the rat bounced off, allowing me to cast my fireball spell, charring the rat - this time - down to the bone.

I would have sworn Sheogorath himself and his insanity filled mind was behind all this - and if not - would be laughing his insane head off while randomly filling his momentarily decapitated head with cheddar before plopping it back onto his shoulders, ready to see what unmissable feat of degradation succumbs to me next!  
Wincing, I slowly pulled the rusty arrowhead from my calve and casting a minor restoration spell, the flesh slowly knitting itself back together and thankfully reversing the immense pain that was begging to throb up my thigh.  
Being merely a novice in the art of Restoration though, a small scar still remained.

“Better then it getting infected I suppose.” I started to wish Teekeeus could see me now, using all these spells in a real-world situation would be beneficial, though if I was to get out of here and meet him he’d most likely never believe in such an adventure.  
Raising my light orb to the ceiling of the room my head began to spin, all this spell casting was leaving my mana quite low, I needed to eat something and soon! Otherwise I’d end up too weak even to cast my light orb, leaving me in darkness and hopelessly lost.  
Looking around I noticed I had fallen into a pit, full of long-dead skeletons, Imperial soldiers. Trying not to think about how they ended up down here, I carefully climbed out of the pit and continued to a nearby doorway - the door long, long-ago had rotted off its hinges.  
Stopping suddenly I noticed a few barrels, looking inside I hoped to find some food, as illogical as that sounded.  
Obviously I found not even a scrap of mouldy bread but I did find a few bottles of _very_ old ale, raising an eyebrow I peered at it curiously.

Shrugging, I quickly decided to drink a little, quickly regretting everything.  
The ale tasted almost as awful as it made me feel, instantly throwing it back up I attempted to make it all better with my minor healing spell but it hardly helped, leaving me feeling utterly nauseous and quite... Drunk.  
Least for a bit it would make the time go by a little bit more ‘cherpy?’ I giggled to myself, hiccuping.  
Staggering on I began to follow a certain delicious scent, _something_ was cooking! Though I had absolutely no idea _what_.

My stomach - not caring - grumbled violently, making me pick up the pace I started to notice the faint glow of a campfire, sure enough after casting my Detect-Life spell, a small life orb appeared, glowing from behind a large rock - most likely another goblin.

Not wanting to be caught off-guard again, I snuck slowly around the back off the rock, this time I meant to surprise _him_!  
Being just feet away from the goblin I quickly cast a fireball, hitting him square in the back thus sending him cartwheeling over the campfire and landing _gloriously_ in a heap of fire and finely dusted ash.

“Now to eat!” Rubbing my hands together, I licked my lips greedily - only for my hunger to suddenly form in a cold disgusted brick.  
“Oh, Gods.” The delicious scent my stomach almost _romantically longed_ for, with an almost _sensua_ l inspiration consuming it becoming was no more than a huge cooking _rat_.

“Of course it’s a damned _RAT_! Why would they cook anything _else_ but rat?” There was nothing else down here after-all, looking at it I pursed my lips in disgust, it did smell good though.  
My stomach grumbled again, almost begging me to at least try it.

Sighing I gave in to defeat, “Fine.” Gingerly I carved out a small piece and before my brain could interject, I quickly shoved the bit of flesh into my mouth, numbly chewing in a panicked haste.  
Surprisingly, it didn’t taste too bad, a bit chewy but otherwise edible, I continued to eat the rat, every so often stopping in disbelief. I couldn’t believe I was eating a rat. Back home, my family would only ever dine upon the finest of meats and wines. Usually our large dinner parties would entail a large and beautifully adorned beast, stuffed with sweat meats and centred in the middle of the main feasting table.

Something in the ash of the campfire caught my attention, I bent down and pushed the ash aside, another small gem, a small ruby to be exact.  
Clavicus Vile himself must have been blessing me with some kind of wish fulfilment, knowing I’d need gold later.  
Turning the hem of my dress I accidentally knocked over what looked like a wooden bowl. On closer inspection, it was actually an old wooden mortar and pestle. Grinning, I picked it up, my father had bought me a beautifully crafted marble mortar and pestle that had fine golden engravings on it. My face started to knot along with my insides, tears beginning to sting my eyes.

Whoever had deceived me thus resulting _not only_ in my person being _robbed_ of literally every stitch of belongings! But also resulted in my false imprisonment! Which - not forgetting - was scheduled to an _execution_! Shoving the mortar and pestle into my satchel I marched on, hoping I’d find an exit and soon!  
Marching furiously into the next room I clumsily tripped over a tightly tied rope, extending across a small hallway.

Falling flat on my face I could then hear a sharp _‘thwap!’_ followed by a gust of wind blowing closely over my head. Looking up, I realised I had triggered a fairly _deadly_ trap! Three pillars with large spikes hung above me, still swinging with a death-like dance with one another. If I hadn’t fallen when I did I would have definitely been killed!

My heart throbbed within my throat, my that was lucky, Mirondil.  
Feeling sheepish I cast detect-life, catching the life orbs of two goblins sitting down a nearby hill. On top of the hill was a large pile of logs. Smirking darkly I crept close to the pile and pushed with all my strength, toppling the pile down the hill, crushing both goblins into a Gorey-bloodied mess.

“I’ve had enough of you dirty goblins!” Dusting off my hands, I felt more than determined to continue now.  
Turning yet another sharp corner at the bottom of the hill, my heart sprung with delight, the entrance to Cyrodiils underground sewer and even though the smell of a city’s worth of fecal matter filled my nose I didn’t care.  
I could see daylight

Sprinting towards the light while my bare feet stood and slipped on every kind of unimaginable squishy things, I finally made it to the sewer’s exit. A locked gate blocked my exit, I almost started to cry again when I remembered, almost laughing, I had one last minor spell. An Alteration class spell, an unlocking spell meant to be cast on simple locks.

I held my breath and cast the spell, the gate gave off a satisfying _‘click’_ and with a creek slowly swung open.

I was free.

“Thank the Gods.” I breathed deeply the outside air - fresh and sweet. Even the grass beneath my bare feet felt wonderful.“Where do I go now?” Looking around I noticed I was stuck on one side of a river, luckily though a small wooden boat floated nearby.“Wonder who left that there.” Shrugging I hopped in and began rowing to the other side noticing at once a small camp with a Khajiit and Bosmer, both warming their hands.“Hello! Please! I need help--.” An arrow zipped passed my ear plopping into the water behind me, “Oblivion take them both!” Casting a shield spell just in time for another arrow to bounce off.

“This one will tear little Altmer maiden apart!” The Khajiit hissed as he charged axe at the ready. Out of desperation, I went to grab an enchanted charm I had about my neck that my mother had given me as a child, my heart sank finding it was gone. The axe hit my shield shattering it and hitting the boat hard enough to crack a hole in it sending water gushing in. I stood back, raised my feet out of the water, splashed both my hands back into the water and electrified it.

The Khajiit at once seized hard enough to bite his own tongue clear off.  
I continued to electrify the water until flames began to ignite from the Khajiits eye sockets. I only stopped as an arrow zipped by my arm, cutting through the dress’s sleeve and splitting the skin on my upper arm.

“Bosmer scum!” I looked towards him with such anger that he froze, fear plastered upon his face, dropping his bow he began in retreat.  
“Yes. Run!” This time I cast an ice spear, it zoomed through the air, impaling the Bosmer through his back.

I stood there utterly surprised, I didn’t even know that spell, how in nirn did I do _that_?  
It was over though, ignoring the putrid smell of burnt _cat_ I marched by the still twitching Bosmer, kicked him forever still and plopped down by - what I now knew to be - a bandit’s campsite, numbly tore into a loaf of bread and followed it down with a bottle of Ale. I slightly hesitated before drinking but smiled, drinking down the liquor with satisfying vigour.

The sun was beginning to set, at least a tent was already set to sleep in. Crawling into one I instantly fell asleep, dreaming of endless sewer passages and dead-ends with the hint of moaning headless zombies, constantly chasing me.

  
  



	2. Not So far

Tirdas, 28th Last Seed, 3E430

I woke up freezing, having had the worst nights sleep in my entire life. I was in no mood for anymore adventuring!   
I quickly lit the campfire with the click of my fingers, sparks igniting a small amount of twigs.

I decided to ransack the camp of anything useful; taking handfuls of cheese, bread, garlic and a small bag of gold coin - probably stolen from nieve Almters.   
Biting my lip I sneered at the dead Bosmer, noticing his fur armour I quickly snatched off his gloves and boots.  
The boots were a little tight but we're warm, the gloves were comically small to the point I had to use my dagger to cut half the length of the fingers off.

"Time to go." Sliding my fingers into the newly sized gloves I hoped strongly that I’d find an Inn with a bathhouse, my nose pinched at the smell of sewer water, singed meat and sweat.

Making my way up a nearby hill I saw a road sign along a main pathway. None of the arrows said Chortle, we're in Oblivion was I?   
I looked left, looked right, inhaled deeply and decided to simply go left. 

After walking for a while the anger and frustration slowly started to fall away, Cyrodill was quite beautiful - in it's own non-elvish way. The mote that surrounded the city beautifully reflected the City's large protruding tower.  
The buildings' architecture was in nothing much to look at but beautiful nonetheless.  
I also found the surrounding fauna to be quite strange and the weather! I shivered as a sudden gust of cold air blew past.

"How does anyone survive here?" I grunted under my breath.  
I had never experienced anything outside of my home city, let alone travelled by foot.   
I sighed again at the loss of my favourite mare, Rielle. Pure black and as majestic as a horse can be, I had been there the day she was born.  
I again by habit whenever I felt sudden sadness, grabbed for my charmed necklace, gritting my teeth at it's void.

Made by the best Altmer jewellers, a golden chain, delicately connected to a small golden disc, decorated with the most detailed elvish print and finally adorned with one large flawless diamond - the size of my small fingernail - with four smaller and of course flawless sapphires that surrounded the diamond.  
My mother, also being a highly recognized adept class enchanter, had imbued the pendant with a protective double enchantment. By simply clasping the pendant and giving it a little of one's own mana, it would gift the wearer with invisibility and water-breathing. I had used it once as a child, wandering the woods a wild direwolf began to chase me, I had at once used the pendant while diving into a nearby lake, there I remained safely hidden, invisible to the wolf and able to breathe the surrounding water.  
It was the only thing of my mother that I had and no matter what, I swear to Mara I was going to retrieve my mother's token of love.

I was so deep in thought that I almost missed a small off-road Inn. A weathered sign was perched just off the main path.

'Roxey Inn' 

"Would've been nice to have last night." Cupping the small pouch of accumulated gold I hoped I had at least enough for a meal and a desperately needed wash.

Inside was very dark, there only being a few lot candles and the one window and even that allowed very little light being covered in what looked like years of filth.  
It also felt overly cramped even though there were only four - two of which were way past inebriated - customers.  
Two wooden and cheaply made looking tables stood in separate corners to my right, both of which were occupied by a drunk pair and the other by two bandit-looking thugs.  
A rickety wooden staircase stood directly to my left, trailing up to what assumed were the Inn's rooms.

Ahead of me was the Inn's counter, behind stood a simply dressed, muddled aged Breton woman. She eyed me with obvious suspicion and was probably wondering how I came to be in such a state - or maybe she was wondering why a coinless beggar was in her Inn.  
Approaching the counter I tried to smile, to look somehow civil.

"I'm sorry about the smell, I was hoping to use your bathhouse, some food and if one is vacant - rent one of your fine rooms for the night." The Breton snickered.

"Well a room is 20 gold, the bath is 15 and a meal is 10." She then stood, arms crossed awaiting reply.  
Sheepishly I opened the small pouch, counting the coins I came to exactly… 18 gold.   
Sighing I placed all the gold I had on the counter.

"I also have some gems--." 

"No. I don't take stolen goods." Slouching, my face dropped, I felt like crying. The Breton sighed, looking at me with pity.  
"My name is Malene." I looked up glassy-eyed.

"Oh, um, my name is Mirondil."

"Mirondil. You're not from around here are you, Mirondil?" She smiled, passing me a wooden mug of ale.

"No." I laughed half choking on the awful tasting liquid, "I actually just arrived in Cyrodiil two nights ago, my arrival wasn't exactly what you'd call 'welcoming'." Softly placing the mug down I paused for a moment, thinking whether to trust her with exactly what I had been through.  
Before I could make up my mind, she slammed her hand down on the counter, making me almost jump out of my skin.

"I have a proposition for you, Mindil!."

"Mirondil--."

"Whatever." Waving off the correction, "there's a certain Imperial scamp that goes by the name Raelynn the Gravefinder, a Necromancer located in a cave called Moss Rock Cavern, it's just up behind my Inn and she's causing me to lose customers. Get rid of her and you can sleep, eat, bathe - whatever! All for free and for life. How about it?" She stood, back straight with her arms crossed, waiting for a reply.

I gulped, feeling a sudden ball of fear plop down into my stomach.

"I'll sweeten the deal and even pay you, OK?" She held out her hand, waiting to seal the deal. Taking the hand she shook it, shaking my whole that felt like it had turned to liquid.

"What will I find in the cave?" I asked, licking my lips. My mouth suddenly felt dry making it hard to talk.

"Don't know but you'll be fine." She turned away, disappearing into a back room and leaving me to go on my way.

“Ok,” I whispered to myself as I turned to leave. “It’ll be fine.”

I found the entrance to the cave easily enough and I did not want to go inside! But I was hungry, I smelt and I was going to spend tonight in a damned bed!  
Mustering up what little courage I had I marched in, chest puffed and completely out of my depth.

Inside felt almost exactly like the sewer I had almost just escaped from, pursing my lips I didn’t quite like being in the same environment only 24 hours later.  
The air felt thicker though and flies kept sticking to my face, searching for moisture either in my mouth or eyes.  
Then I smelt it, the smell of overly sweet decaying flesh, hitting me in the face like a maul hammer.  
Something was dead down here, cynically I hoped it was this Raelynn, then I this whole ordeal would be over with.  
The light from the entrance was quickly fading, before casting my light ord I decided to cast Detect-Life, just in case anything was close enough to see my light spell.  
I could just make out one red orb, it was faint - indicating whatever or whoever was some distance away.  
I cast my light orb and held it close above my head as I slowly crept further into the bowels of the cave.

“Raelynn?” I gulped. “Are you here?” I had walked the full length of the cave’s tunnel-like entrance - reminding me of a long winding snake - and had entered a large open room. To the far end of the room - opposite the entrance - stood a large table with a body atop of it, candles lit each corner of the table and it’s gruesome dealings upon it.  
Wanting to get a closer look, I unsheathed my blade, for some reason the tiny thing gave me courage, and made for the table.

Namira, the Lady of Decay lived within this cave, the air wreaked of death which permeated from the corpse. Maggots could be heard eating their way through the dead body’s flesh, its skin-crawling with numerous bugs and flies, hungry and desperate to lay their eggs.  
I could feel my gag reflex tickle, clasping a hand to my mouth I took a step away from the table.  
It looked like someone had been practising Necromancy, cutting into the body. A few black soul gems lay nearby, that made my stomach churn. What if this Necromancer was in here with me? Did she know the skill of soul trapping? Could she trap my soul?  
I turned, ready to run and damned this cave! I’d rather go hungry! But was stopped by a single figure, cloaked all in black, almost invisible within the darkness of the cave.

“And who must you be?” Her voice, though soft, echoed off the walls of the cave, making it seem louder than it was.  
“Please. Sit. You are my guest - this is my home.” She raised a hand, offering me to sit, looking around though I found no chair.  
Looking back she was suddenly gone, the hair on the back of my neck raised as I felt something brush past me.

“Show yourself!” I screamed starting to panic. “Raelynn!” I yelled again but was answered with a laugh so sinister and cold it froze me to the spot.

She had cast an invisibility spell, I knew that but wasn’t sure how to combat it. Then it came to me, almost slapping myself I cast Detect-Life, instantly I could see where she was and hurled a fireball at her, it missed and was answered with Raelynn using a Conjuration spell, summoning from Oblivion it’s self - a warrior skeleton in which wielded a large dangerous looking axe.  
The skeleton with its bones clinking together, charged at me, axe at the ready, summoning a shield just in time for the axe to come swinging down, it hit, cracking but not breaking the shield.

Rolling out of the way I threw a fireball directly at the skeleton but to hardly any effect, I had no choice but to kill the summoner, I had to kill Raelynn.  
The skeleton swung again, hitting my shield and almost shattering it, while holding the shield up I took my chance and fired another fireball at Raelynn, this time it hit, engulfing her cloak like a large torch.  
The skeleton suddenly vanished with the high pitched screams of Raelyn as she ran ablaze straight into a ball, fell to the ground and began to roll. The fire slowly went out, leaving her skin painfully charred and bubbling.  
Standing I could see most of her hair had burnt away, her ears and nose had melted along with most of her lips.  
Her eyes, red and bloodshot, stared at me wide-eyed and full of rage, she screamed before charging at me.   
I was far too exhausted to cast any more spells, my last resort was the small dagger I had, holding it before me.   
She simply charged straight into it, I stood, shoulders hunched as the dagger pierced deep into her stomach, sending a sharp shudder up the dagger, through my arms and thudded through my chest.  
She halted, her screaming seeming to suddenly pause, I was still holding onto the knife as she looked down and took a step back, withdrawing the knife from her stomach.

Slowly I started to feel small amounts of mana return to me and small bursts of life-giving strength fill my veins, Raelynn, however, started to look weaker and weaker, her face becoming more and more gaunt.  
She stumbled, falling to her side, her arm reaching out as she tried and failed to summon her skeleton warrior. Her arm waved aimlessly then fell, her body finally becoming as lifeless as the corpse upon the nearby table.  
That’s when I realised what enchantment the dagger was imbued with - a transfering enchantment. It transferred the life force and magical energy from whomever it cut - to the wielder. How much - I wasn’t sure but it was a very rare and strong enchantment! Whoever made the dagger must have been very talented.

“Thank the divine.” I exhaled, relieved it was all over.  
Checking Raelynn’s body for any item I could bring back as proof, I quickly found a ring. It was a simple-looking gold ring with a small red ruby.  
“Good enough.” And left as fast as I could.

(Not finished)


End file.
